clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Stone
Stone, also known as CC-5869, was a clone trooper commander who was sent to Florrum to escort Senator Kharrus during the Clone Wars. He was a commander of the Coruscant Guard. History In 21 BBY, pirate Hondo Ohnaka captured Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi on Florrum, while they were negotiating for the Sith lord, Count Dooku. He demanded a ransom from them in the form of spice, and Senator Kharrus was sent to deliver it. Because pirates were not to be trusted, an escort was sent with him, an escort of four troopers, including Stone. The pilots of the ship, including Mack, entered the atmosphere, and a Flarestar-class ship attacked them, forcing them to crash on the surface of the planet. The impact killed Senator Kharrus, so Representative Binks (who was going to help with the "negotiations") was in charge, instead of Commander Stone, much to the dismay of the other troopers. The crash also killed the pilots. Jar Jar Binks insisted of burying the Senator, so he did, while Stone and the others tried to fix the homing beacon, but it didn't work. While they were trying to fix it, Jar Jar spotted Turk Falso and other Weequay pirates far off, traveling towards them. Stone ordered them into a defensive position and the pirates cut off the clone troopers and Gungan from their ship to steal the spice. The Republic troops retreated into a geyser. While they were in the geysers, Representative Binks surprisingly found that the skalders were able to know when the geysers were to erupt, so when the clones got out and couldn't find the spice, Jar Jar insisted on using the beasts. Soon, they caught up to the pirates and a small skirmish started between them. The clones and Binks recovered the spice and looked for the pirate's base. He spotted energy lines, and he thought that they would lead to the base, so he went after them. On the way, they sighted three pirate tanks heading their way. The clones hid, and Jar Jar went to "negotiate" with them. Because of Jar Jar's clumsiness, he accidentally drove a tank into the energy lines. Just before he was going to get shot, Stone climbed on top of the tank and pointed his gun at the pirate, stopping him. They captured all of the tanks and drove to the enemy base. They arrived at the base, just in time to see Jedi Skywalker and Kenobi escape, with Hondo as their captive. Obi-Wan Kenobi told Stone to get the Twilight started, as he let Hondo Ohnaka go. They recovered their ransom and left in their ship. Armor and Equipment Stone's Phase I clone trooper armor had maroon markings on it and his helmet. He also had two twin DC-17 hand blasters with holsters for them. He had no kama or pauldron, surprisingly, since most clones with his rank did wear kamas and pauldrons. Appearances * * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Sources * * * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Annual 2011'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' * References Category:Clone trooper commander Category:Coruscant Guard Category:Clone troopers Category:Finished articles Category:Tattooed clone troopers Category:Diplomatic Escort Group